Thank You Princess Zelda
by TheYellowFlash4545
Summary: "What is it, Zelda?" The young hero asked. Zelda looked at the ground and says, "Thank you so much… Link." The way she says this made Link's heart flutter. Link took a step closer to her. "For what… Zelda?" He says in a whisper. Zelda starts to tear up. "For… For saving Hyrule… And for…Saving me…" She says that last part while tears start to overflow her eyes.


"Link, where are you going?" Ilia asked in a concerned manner. The young hero, Link was preparing to leave to Hyrule for the Castle Town Festival. Of course, that wasn't the main reason. Link was going to see Princess Zelda to fulfill his task of giving the Ordon Sword to The Royal Hyrule Family.

It was what Link originally had to do before this whole 'Twilight thing' occurred and changed the whole story around.

"Ilia, I'm going to Hyrule for the Festival." The hero was in a rush so; he just wanted to keep things short and to the point.

The Mayor's Daughter, Ilia, wasn't too keen about the idea. She wanted to get closer to Link but, that won't be able to happen if he keeps on running off. "Well, than can I come with you?" Ilia knew she was starting to act desperate but, how else would she be able to be with Link?

Link climbed up Epona and was about to take off when he saw Ilia with a frown on her face. The Hero sighed and spoke to Ilia in a calm and gentle way. "Ilia… It's only for two days. I'll be back before you know it."

He immediately signaled Epona to take off before Ilia could reply. He knew that Ilia would come up with another excuse if he stayed any longer.

* * *

As he went through Faron Woods and Hyrule Field, all the memories of him and Midna started to reconstruct in his mind. The moment when Midna turned into such a beautiful- Ehh… Maybe he shouldn't be thinking about that since he has another woman in mind.

And that's another thing. Princess Zelda. Even though he only saw her a few times, he felt something for her. _"Could it be her personality? Or maybe her beauty? She seems so serious all the time… I wonder if she's smiling right now…" _

Link couldn't help but smile when he imagined the Princess of Hyrule smiling. Now _THAT _will be a sight to see!

With more motivation than ever, he sped up Epona even faster. It seemed like hours for him to arrive at Castle town but, he made it in one piece. It was a lot easier since those monster-things weren't around anymore.

* * *

Castle Town was filled with joy and happiness since there was no longer a threat on Hyrule. His first aim is to go to Hyrule Castle and meet with the beautiful and attractive Princess Zelda. (At least that's what Link thought)

Link walked up to the entrance of the Castle and when the guards caught sight of him, bowed down to him and allowed him entry to the Castle.

Hyrule Castle hasn't changed a bit since Link was last in it. Only that it was a much livelier place since Ganon has been slayed by Link.

Link searched The Castle until he found Zelda's room. It was quite easy to spot. It was the only door that was open. Before entering, he knocked on the open door just to be safe.

Zelda was looking out the window, watching the Hylians dance to the music, play games and other things. She never had an interest in these Festivals. But of course, she never even tried enjoying herself.

Her thoughts were distracted when she heard the young hero knock on her door. She immediately turned around to the sound and looked at Link with a face of fear for only a second. Then, she turned it back to a serious look.

"Princess Zelda, it's only me, Link." The Hero bowed down to her and made his way into her room. Zelda, on the other hand, hasn't said a word and turned back towards the window looking outside.

Link approached Zelda and stood on her left side looking out the huge window and seeing all the Hylians enjoy themselves. Link smiled and looked at Zelda. "Doesn't it look fun out there, Zelda?" The young hero said with excitement.

The Princess merely nodded and says, "Mmhm." Link, unsatisfied with her reply, took his gaze away from her and looked back out the window.

Zelda looked at Link and asked him, "What is it that you need, Link?" The Hero looked at her and wielded the Ordon Sword and handed it over to Zelda.

The Princess raised an eyebrow at the sword that was placed in front of her. Before she can ask anything, Link spoke up. "I was sent by my Mentor to give this to you before the whole Twilight problem happened." Zelda looked up at him with more of her questioning looks.

Zelda looked at the sword and back at Link before speaking up. "Thank you… Link…" She said rather shyly. She also diverted her eyes at the floor.

Link, quickly changed the mood by speaking up. "Well, do you want to go down there?" Link said pointing his finger out the window and at Castle Town.

Zelda quickly replied with, "What? Me down at Castle Town? No- I couldn't! What would the people do if they saw the Princess of Hyrule wandering around?" While cautiously taking a few steps away from Link.

The young hero laughed while holding his hand out towards Zelda and took a few more steps closer to her. "Princess Zelda! Don't worry, I don't bite!" Zelda took a few larger steps back before replying to him in a stern way while holding the sword in her hands. "Link… If you dare come any closer to me…"

Link laughed again. "You'll slice my head off?" The young hero finished for her while laughing. "Come on, Zelda. Just give it a try!" Link extended his hand out for her to grab. Zelda sighed and tossed the Master Sword on her bed. What kind of person would she be if she rejected the Man Who Saved Hyrule?

Zelda let out another sigh and finally agreed. "Fine… But if I want to return…" She looked up at him with a glare in her eyes. "You better take me back." Link smiled again still extending his hand. 'Whatever you say, Princess Zelda." Link bowed down to her again until she went and grabbed his hand.

The two of them went downstairs and was about to leave the Castle until the guard at the door interrupted them. "Princess Zelda!" The guard bows down. "This is the first time you're leaving the Castle during a Festival!"

The princess looked at him and replied, "I know. I'm quite shocked myself." Leaving the guard in astonishment, she left the Castle.

* * *

When Zelda closed the Castles doors, Link grabbed her hands and broke into a sprint. "Come on, Zelda! I know this great game we can play!" Zelda wobbled a bit at the sudden change of speed and quickly clutched his hand. "W-wait up!" She shouted while catching up with him.

After catching the eyes of all the Hylians, Princess Zelda and Link made it to a tent that was set up for the Festival. It was a Bow-And-Arrow game where Link has to hit multiple targets to get a prize of 50 Ruppes.

"Alright Zelda! Let's see if I can win this…" Link steadily aimed his bow and arrow at the first target and gets a bull eyes on the first try. Right when Link aims his bow and arrow at the last target, he looks at Princess Zelda and says with joy, "Did you see that, Zelda?!"

Zelda, for the first time in ages, smiled and laughed. "Yes Link, I saw that." Link was in shock. This is the first time he has seen her smile! But goodness! Her smile was gorgeous! The way her eyes twinkled with excitement and happiness was nothing he has ever seen in his entire life.

Link got so distracted that he missed the last target completely. Link tore his gaze away when the bell rung signaling him that he lost. "Wait a minute… How did I lose?!" Link asked completely embarrassed.

Zelda laughed once again. Did Link also forget to mention that Zelda had a cute laugh as well? "You lost your focus on the target! Goodness, you didn't even launch your arrow!"

* * *

After the laughter died down, it was evening. Link and Zelda were walking around Hyrule Field. Zelda, suddenly feeling shy, decided to speak up. "Link…?" Zelda stopped walking. And so did Link.

"What is it, Zelda?" The young hero asked. Zelda looked at the ground and says, "Thank you so much… Link." The way she says this made Link's heart flutter. Link took a step closer to her. "For what… Zelda?" He says in a whisper.

Zelda starts to tear up while she speaks to Link. "For… For saving Hyrule… And for…_Saving me…" _She says that last part while tears start to overflow her eyes. Link gently holds her in an embrace while stroking her hair. "That's… The job of a chosen hero…" Link simply says in a whisper again.

The Princess lifted her head up so she can look at Link. Even when she was crying, her eyes still twinkled with the moon light gleaming on the flowing tears in her eyes. Link slowly started to move in on her and slowly closed the small space in between them.

Link placed a soft kiss on her lips. Right when he was going to pull away, Zelda pushes herself forward, returning the kiss.

When Zelda pulled away, Link could still feel her soft lips lingering on his. The feeling was just pure bliss. Zelda turns her head away from Link and slowly places her fingers on her lips. Link gently takes her hand and kisses it before embracing her again.

Link whispers one last word to the Princess.

"No… Thank you… Princess Zelda."


End file.
